


The Cure for a Trying Day

by black_tea



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an aggravating day, Julian is in need of some pleasant distraction. Luckily, Garak can provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure for a Trying Day

**Author's Note:**

> This comes before 'No Time for Philosophy,' but I'm bad about writing things out of order.

“You don’t seem quite like yourself tonight my dear doctor.” Garak said.

Julian sat forward on the sofa with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. “You’re right, I’m afraid I’m not very good company right now.” he sighed. “I spent most of the day dealing with computer issues, and then ended up in the middle of a bar fight with angry Klingons.”

“And may I ask what you were doing fighting with Klingons?” Garak inquired. “It seems a bit out of character for you, or are there hidden depths to your soul that I am unaware of?”

Julian snorted. “I don’t know who started it or why—one minute I was playing darts, the next all chaos had broken loose. Now I have this pounding headache…” he trailed off.

“Here, allow me.” Garak went to stand behind the sofa, and gently pulled Julian out of his slumped position. He lightly placed his fingertips on his friend’s temples and began gently massaging his forehead.

Julian looked up in surprise at Garak smiling down at him, but then half closed his eyes as the day’s tension began to ease. “That helps, thank you.”

“My pleasure. Besides, I can’t have you falling prey to drunken Klingons – who else could I have such stimulating discussions with?”

Julian felt the familiar pressure of a hand on his shoulder as Garak gave him a little squeeze.

“And be so nice to look at… you _are_ beautiful, Julian.” He moved back to his original seat, or close to it. Julian realized the distance between them had shrunk.

He felt his cheeks flush. Judging by his tone and expression it was not an idle compliment. Granted, Garak and straightforward did not often go together, yet this wasn’t quite his usual banter either.

_You_ are _beautiful, Julian._

Those words seemed a lot like an invitation. Were they an invitation? He looked at Garak quizzically for a moment as their previous interactions began fitting together like puzzle pieces. The Cardassian gazed at him intently, a smile playing about his mouth. He appeared to be waiting for some kind of reaction. Julian leaned closer, his head tilted as for a kiss, his lips slightly parted. Though it was possible he could have misunderstood Garak’s intentions, he suddenly realized being physical with him held great appeal. At that moment it just felt right. Garak made it clear that he had not misread any cues when he cupped Julian’s face in his hands, gently stroking with his thumbs and pressed his lips to his friend’s.

Julian started to place his hands on Garak’s shoulders, but then the doctor part of his brain that remembered things like anatomy kicked in, and he brought them to rest on his chest instead. As they pulled apart slightly, Julian suddenly became hyper aware of their legs touching and the weight of Garak’s hand on his knee.  He decided that Garak was an enjoyable person to kiss, and that he would like to continue doing so. This he began by brushing his tongue against the other man’s lips.

“If that is what you want, my dear.” Garak smiled and kissed him, granting access to Julian’s tongue. “It’s nice to know humans take the time to savor some things,” he pressed his lips to the side of his mouth, “considering what you do to food.”

“Oh, on that again, are we?” Julian replied with mock sternness. “Well, some things are worth taking the extra time for.” he added, stroking the back of his hand affectionately.

Garak pulled the younger man’s lean frame closer against him so that the two of them were comfortably snuggled together. With his head resting on the Cardassian’s chest, and Garak’s hand rubbing his back, the rest of Julian’s ill temper vanished leaving warm drowsiness in its wake.

“Feeling better now?” he asked.

“Mmmm…yes, everything’s just fine.” he mumbled into Garak’s shirt and slid his arm around his waist.

“Are you falling asleep?” Amusement colored his voice.

“No, err, yes.” Julian admitted sitting up and stifling a yawn. “I got a little too comfortable. You make a very nice pillow.” He knew it was late and that he would be sorry in the morning if he didn’t go to bed soon.

Garak smiled. “So glad to be of service.”

“But we will do this again?” Julian asked feeling both hopeful and a little shy at the same time.

“I should hope so. You know, I’ve become very curious about the comparative anatomy of humans and Cardassians. I think in the interest of science and mutual understanding…”

“Ok.” Julian stood and leaned down to kiss Garak one last time. “In that case I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Julian fell sleepily into bed shortly after and was soon unconscious. He had very good dreams that night indeed.


End file.
